Is This Even Real?
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: Maya Matlin has the biggest crush on her sister's boyfriend Jake Martin and can't stop fantasizing about him. What happens when Jake and Maya are left alone at Maya's house? Jaya/Mayke. Changed the rating to M.
1. Chapter 1

Is this Even Real?

Chapter one

_A/N: Random pairing. Sorry if you hate it. I was bored._

**WARNING:** Steamy makeout, Shirtless Jake and naughty Maya ;)

Katie Matlin is the over-achieving, beautiful, dark haired perfect soccer star that a lot of people wish they were. Katie has a boyfriend named Jake Martin, the cute, sincere, adorable gardening boy. Maya Matlin is Katie's little sister, the short and thin cello playing one in the school band with the stringy blonde hair. Maya always admired her older sister, wishing she could be just like her, having great grades, having a perfect soccer body, and dating such a dreamy boy. Yeah, that's right. Maya had a huge crush on Jake Martin, ever since he stepped foot in their house. She remembers it like it was just yesterday-she was sitting on the couch watching cartoons on TV when Katie brought Jake with her inside their house. Katie introduced him to Maya and Maya couldn't stop staring at him. He smiled and waved and Maya let out a stuttered greeting. Katie rolled her eyes and brought Jake upstairs as Maya grabbed her iPod and started listening to love songs on replay.

Well, what's going on right _now_? Maya was at school, getting books from her locker for her next class. She peeked over to see Katie and Jake flirting while sitting on the hallway bench, even kissing each other. Maya rolled her eyes as she slammed her locker shut. Maya had a huge crush on her band mate, Zig Novak, until her friend Tori got back together with him. Maya knew a boy on the hockey team named Campbell Saunders who had a crush on her, but Maya was uninterested. All Maya wanted was cutie Jake Martin, but she knew she could never have a chance with him. She was just a niner, and Jake was in grade twelve. Maya walked the opposite direction from Katie and Jake to her next class.

Maya was distracted from her work by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. The girl behind her passed her a note. Maya opened it to read; _wanna hang tonite? ;) –Cam_. Maya rolled her eyes. She wrote back in her blue pen; _Sorry, but no, _And sent it back. Campbell opened the note in disappointment.

Maya sighed as she put some food on her plate in the cafeteria. She wasn't concentrating as she walked down the cafeteria to find her friends. She walked as she searched behind her and she bumped into someone. "Sorry," Maya apologized. She realized she bumped into Jake Martin. A blush spread across her face. "Don't worry, it's all good," he said, smiling at her. Maya smiled as she passed by him to her table of friends. She quickly sat down and leaned in to confide to her friends. "Oh my gosh, Jake Martin just talked to me." Tristan leaned in. "O.M.G. What did he say?" Maya shrugged. "I bumped into him and he said it was all good." Tori patted Maya's hand. "Don't worry, it's a start," she said. Maya shrugged and bit into her carrot.

Maya sat at home in the living room playing Temple Run on her iPod. It got boring quickly and played Plants Vs. Zombies instead. Katie came home with Jake again. Maya looked at the two sand blushed at the sight of Jake. The two greeted Maya as Maya waved. Katie's phone beeped. She checked it. "Oh, Jake, sorry, I have to help Marisol with a crisis at her house. Can you stay here until I come back?" Katie asked. Maya reddened. Jake shrugged. "Sure. I'll just crash with your sister." Maya gulped. "Cool, thanks Jake." Katie kissed him on the cheek and left the house as Jake sat on the couch next to Maya. "So, um, how's your day going?" Jake asked. Maya shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Yours?" Jake shrugged too. "Meh."  
Maya took her earphones out and put her iPod in her pocket. She wanted to say it, but she was scared she was going to make a fool of herself. She turned to Jake. "Um, Jake, can I tell you something?" Jake nodded. "Sure." Maya bit her lip. She was really nervous. "Well, I-uh, I really, really like you like, a lot. And…I've been fantasizing about you for weeks and you've been dating Katie and everything, it's just…I don't know. It's so hard on me. I dream about being your girlfriends and kissing you and…I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know."

Jake looked at Maya as he listened to everything she said. Was she really _that _into him? And he thought she was kind of cute. _Jake. Your dating a girl. You can't be falling for her little sister. Come on. _Jake gulped and did Maya a favour. He moved closer to Maya as Maya looked into his eyes. Jake stroked Maya's curled blonde hair behind her ear and caressed her soft cheek. Maya blushed as Jake leaned in and kissed her. Maya responded to that and kissed him back with all she had. She wrapped her arms around Jake's neck as Jake cupped her face in his hands. Maya grabbed onto Jakes hair as Jake leaned forward, pushing Maya back onto the couch. He was on top of her now as he kissed her some more. He never thought kissing his girlfriend's little sister felt so good. Maya leaned up and kissed Jake all over his face. Jake leaned down and started kissing Maya's neck. Maya closed her eyes and moaned as Jake kissed and bit her onto her neck. Jake was lying on top of her. She stroked Jake's back as she leaned in and kissed and nibbled on his ear. Jake breathed heavily. Jake leaned back up as Maya looked into his eyes. Her eyes moved down to Jake's chest as she unbuttoned his plaid shirt. As soon as it was off, she pushed Jake back so that she was now on top of him. She kissed and sucked on his neck as she left a trail of kisses down to his chest. She kissed Jake's abs and back up to kiss him again on the lips. The two sat back in their original couch positions panting fast and heavily. After a few awkward minutes, Maya spoke up. "Sorry, I'm really sorry that happened, I just-"  
Jake interrupted. "No, I'm really sorry, it's my fault I'm so sorry that happened."  
Jake put his shirt back on as Katie walked through the door. "Hey, Jake! Alright, Marisol is having a party, so…you have to come 'cause your my boyfriend." Jake sighed as they walked out the door, and waved bye to Maya with a wink. Maya blushed as she went up to her bedroom and lay on her bed, sighing at what just happened. She couldn't believe she just had a steamy makeout with the guy of her dreams. Although they both apologized, they both couldn't admit to each other that they _both _enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Is This Even Real?

Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, since I'm a nice person and I love you guys too much I'll continue my what was supposed to be a oneshot.**_  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Degrassi. It would be cool If I did though.

**WARNING: **Extremely hot chapter ;) turn up your AC.

Maya went downstairs. She was home alone since Katie and Jake were at a party with Marisol. Maya grabbed a box of cereal and poured some into a bowl and poured milk too. Maya just took a hot shower, having dirty thoughts about Jake. She was dressed in a turquoise bedtime robe and a silky white nightgown. Her hair was down and wet. She stood by the fridge and ate her cereal. Suddenly the front door opened. Maya nervously peeked to see her older sister clinging onto Jake. Katie shouted and slurred her words. "I had the fuuuuuuuuuuuunnest night, Jakey Cakey." Katie pinched Jake's nose as Jake struggled to hold her up. Maya put her cereal on the counter and helped Jake with Katie. The two had a hard time dragging a drunk Katie to her bedroom and tucking her in. Katie shouted that she wasn't tired, but fell asleep a few minutes later. Maya waited in her bedroom with the door all the way open. Jake slowly closed Katie's door. He knocked on Maya's doorframe, catching Maya casually reading a teen magazine.

Maya giggled. "Come in."

Jake walked in and sat next to Maya. Maya put her magazine away. Jake put his arm around her and Maya stopped him.

"I don't think we should do this again," she said to Jake worringly. Jake looked confused.

"Why?" Jake asked, stroking Maya's knee. Maya held Jake's hand.

"I don't think we should do this to Katie," Maya said. "She loves you. And you love _her._"

Jake shook his head. He placed his hand on Maya's knee. "I care about Katie kind of like a sister. I want _you_, Maya. All I want is you."

Maya smiled at him. She shut her door and leaned against it as Jake pinned her to the door and kissed her lips. She kissed him hard as she stood on her tiptoes and put her hands around his neck. Jake's hands moved down to her waist and pulled her closer. The two kissed fiercely. Maya jumped up into Jakes arms and put her legs around Jake's waist. The two kissed more as Maya shook off her robe to reveal her short, silky white nightgown that was practically see-through, revealing Maya's underwear. Jake put Maya down and eyed her up and down. Maya bit her lip. She couldn't believe she was having a sexy makeout with her older sister's boyfriend and almost close to sex. Maya couldn't wait any longer so she jumped into Jake's arms again, making him fall back onto Maya's bed. Maya was on top of Jake and kissed him hard. The two kissed and kissed as they messed up Maya's pink sheets. Jake slipped his tongue into Maya's mouth then Maya left kisses from Jake's jaw down to his neck. She kissed and kissed and kissed his neck and sucked it. Jake moaned as his hand stroked her back slowly. Maya raised her head up and smiled at Jake as she slowly and seductively unbuttoned Jake's shirt again. She stroked his chest while looking into his eyes. Jake smiled and bit his lip. He couldn't believe he was making out. With his girlfriend's little sister. And he was enjoying it more than he ever did with his own girlfriend. Maya stroked Jake's cheek with her thumb as Jake held her arm, enjoying it. He smiled and Maya leaned down and kissed Jake's lips softly. The two lay on Maya's bed just enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Maya snuggled her head into Jake's neck. Jake stroked Maya as he pushed up the bottom of her nightgown to reveal her underwear. He nuzzled Maya's hair as he closed his eyes and fell asleep with Maya.

Jake woke up on Maya's bed. Maya was gone. Sunlight streamed through her windows. Jake checked his phone. 10:23 on a Thursday morning. _Crap._ He picked up his shirt off the floor and buttoned it back up. He looked in Maya's mirror and fixed his hair. He headed out the door and had no option but to run to school. He made it just in time for the period to end. He sighed as he walked down the hall to his locker. He looked behind him to see Maya talking to Tori, in changed clothes and fixed hair and all. Maya spotted Jake as Tori left and Maya turned away from Jake. Jake looked confused as he walked up to Maya and leaned on the lockers. "What's up?" Jake asked Maya casually. Maya turned around and couldn't look Jake in the eye. "I…think last night was a big mistake."  
Jake looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
Maya sighed as she closed her locker. "I can't do this to Katie. She loves you too much. And…I'm just a little kid and you're a mature adult and going off to college soon-"  
Jake shushed her as he pressed his lips to Mayas. When he pulled away, Maya bit her lip. "I don't care if you're a 'little kid.' You're not. I love you, Maya Matlin. I love you so much."  
Maya blushed and playfully shoved Jake. The bell rang and Maya headed to her next class. Jake leaned against the lockers and smiled, watching Maya walk down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Is This Even Real?

Chapter 3 (Re-written)

_**IMPORTANT A/N. PLEASE READ**__: I re-written this chapter because I was anxious to write it so I wrote it during the daytime. I can't think straight in the daytime.  
_**A/N**: Just to let you know I'm a huge Katie fan. She is VERY OOC here. Sorry. _  
_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.  
Music I listened to while writing: **Unlove You-Elise Estrada, Up All Night-One Direction, He Loves U Not-Dream and Forever Chris Brown.**  
WARNING: **OOC moments and Jatie surprises. :O

Katie was in English class, sighing as she doodled Jake's name in her binder. She checked her phone. There were so many photos of them together, happy and all. Katie knew Jake really was the one for her. She thought after Drew, all guys are the same and break your heart, but it was different when she met Jake. He made her feel…special. After class she approached Jake. She spun him around and pecked him on the lips. Jake looked surprised. "Why so happy?" He asked, laughing. Katie smiled as she held Jake's hand. "Well, I just love you so much and I was thinking that we could maybe hit up at your place tonight," Katie said, flirtily moving her finger up and down Jake's chest.  
Jake gulped. He didn't want to 'do it' with Katie. He loved Maya. He loved Katie like a sister.  
Jake decided to see what happens. "Sure, okay." Katie hugged him and kissed him as they walked to lunch together.

Maya lay on her bed in her tank top and shorts with the door shut. She couldn't believe it. Her sister's boyfriend and her were making out _here _last night. She just lay there and shut her eyes, daydreaming about Jake. Maya flipped over and clutched her pillow and turned on her radio. A cheerful pop song came on and Maya turned it up, dancing around her room and singing along loudly. She was so happy. She has the boy of her dreams and nothing could be better. She heard the door swing open and saw Katie. Maya stopped and turned off her radio. Katie made a face. "Uh, sorry to interrupt your little dork fest in here, but I need to tell you that I'm going out tonight, and you'll be staying here, forever alone. See ya!" Katie shut Maya's door. Maya sighed. She lay on her bed, thinking what to do.

Katie turned up her radio and searched her closet for something sexy to wear. She found a blue tube top and tried it on, and she realized it showed off her cleavage. _Perfect. _She put on denim mini shorts and some accessories. She decided on blue hoop earrings and a beaded bracelet. She threw on some high heels and put her dark hair up. She smiled to herself and headed out the door. Maya waited a few inutes after Katie left and ran to Katie's room. She looked in Katie's closet for something to wear that would make Jake flip. She desperately searched for clothes. She found one of Katie's old tops. She tried on a low cut tank top, but it didn't look so good so she put on a push-up bra. She smiled as she grabbed her own pair of dark denim skinny jeans from her own closet. She zipped them up and put on some cute sandals, throwing one of Katie's cute leather jackets. She curled her hair and didn't bother putting on her glasses. She put on light pink lipgloss and headed out the door and called up Tori.

Katie rang Jake's doorbell. Only Jake was home, Clare and her mom was having a girls night out and Jake's dad was at work. Jake answered the door. He eyed Katie. "What do you think? Do I look beautiful?" Katie asked obnoxiously. Jake definitely liked looking at Katie's body, but was wishing it was a different girl here tonight.  
Katie walked in. "So, what do you want to do? Watch a movie maybe?" Jake asked nervously. Katie ran her hand down Jake's neck and left a kiss there. "Sweetie, you know what I want to do." Katie continuously kissed Jake's neck, but Jake didn't feel the way that he did when Maya kissed his neck. Jake awkwardly stood there as Katie kissed him all over. Katie pulled away. "Do you have any liquor?" Jake swallowed. He knew Katie gets tipsy easily. But he didn't want to be rude. "No, sorry." Katie already was in Jakes kitchen getting Tequila and pouring it in two glasses. She mixed it with some pineapple juice from Jakes fridge. "Hey, what are you doing?" Jake asked Katie in alarm. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She gave Jake the glass as she got hers and drank it up. Jake nervously drank his glass, worrying how this was going to end up.

Maya and Tori got the chocolates. Maya told Tori the whole story about her and Jake, Tori was shocked, but so proud of her friend that she did something so daring. Maya and Tori went up to Jakes house. "I can't wait," Maya said excitingly. She was about to knock on his door until she saw Jake's curtains wide open. Maya looked in and was shocked at was she was seeing; Her sister making out with Jake on the couch and Jake's shirt off. There was glasses on the coffee table and a glass bottle on the floor. Tears strained down Mayas face. "Hey what's wrong?" Tori asked, walking up to Maya. Tori looked into the window. "Oh." Maya sniffed. Tori pulled Mayas arm. "C'mon, let's go."

Jake didn't remember how it started, really. Katie made him drink glass by glass of pineapple juice and tequila. Katie became tipsy and Jake couldn't see or think straight. Katie dragged Jake to the couch as they were making out, and Jake couldn't make out what was happening at that moment. The alcohol made him see Maya, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing him. He moaned and almost said, 'don't stop.' Katie stopped after a while and snuggled into Jake. Jake opened his eyes in the middle of the night to see his shirt unbuttoned, and Katie snuggling with him. He nearly jumped in alarm. He carefully picked up Katie like the previous night (drunk two nights in a row? Nice one.) and brought her back home.

Maya spent the next hours moping into her pillow. She left tear stains on her pillow until her pillow had a puddle of tears on it. She turned on the radio and the song 'Unlove You' came on. Which was pretty much how Maya was feeling right now. She heard the door downstairs open. She rushed downstairs to see Katie in Jakes arms, obviously drunk, _again_. Katie giggled in Jake's arms. She saw Maya. "Heeeeey, you look like meeeee!" She slurred, pointing at Maya. Jake tried to hold her from falling. "Maya, could you help me with her?" Maya turned around. "Why should I," she threw at him coldly. Jake blinked, confused. He brought Katie upstairs. "Vote Katie Matlin for president!" Katie yelled loudly. Jake shushed her. He put her in her bed as Katie snoozed. Jake rushed downstairs to see Maya leaning on the refrigerator. He walked up to her. "Hey," he said, about to stroke Mayas cheek. Maya turned her head the other direction. "What's wrong?" Jake asked curiously. Maya paced to the other side of the kitchen counter. "I was going to visit you and give you some romantic chocolates but obviously you were too busy making out with my sister." She turned around and leaned against the counter. Jake sighed, head in hands. "Look, Maya. She came over on her own. She stole liquor from my kitchen and forced me to drink it. She…got me drunk and she got drunk too. It's not my fault. I'm really sorry it had to happen." Maya turned around to Jake and walked up to him. "Really?" Jake nodded. He smiled at Maya. "Yeah. And plus, you look really hot in that outfit." Maya bit her lip and blushed. "I dressed like this for you." Jake smiled. "I like it." He cupped Mayas face in his hands and kissed her. Maya kissed him back. The two stood there, kissing and kissing. Jakes hands moved down to Mayas waist and he squeezed her. Maya moaned as she threw her head back and Jake kissed her neck. Jake left another kiss on her lips. "Well, should we take it farther sometime?" Jake asked with a wink. Maya giggled. "Not tonight. Katie's room is across from mine. She could hear us." Jake pouted. Maya kissed him again. "Another night, okay?" Jake nodded. The two continued kissing and kissing until they heard a scream behind them. They turned to see Katie, right behind them. Her face was red. "What the hell?!" She yelled at the two. Jake walked up to her. "Katie-"  
Katie slapped Jake across the face. Hard. Jake looked back up at her. "I can't believe you…and my sister…just…oh my god, Jake. Get the hell out of my house, you asshole!" Katie screamed at him. Jake nodded, looking down and left their house. Maya went up to Katie. "Katie I can explain-"  
Katie shook her head. "Don't. Leave me alone, Maya. I can't believe you. I'm extremely disgusted with you." Katie shook off Maya as she stomped upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Is This Even Real?

Chapter four

_A/N: I may write a slash fic after Two Unlikely Lovers and Is This Even Real. Who do you guys want in it? I was thinking Eli/Cam or Eli/Jake.  
_**AUTHOR'S QUESTION:** Should I add a sex scene in the next chapter? Let me know in the reviews!_  
_**DISCLAIMER: **I STILL don't own Degrassi. But maybe I do and you don't know it. *dramatic music*

Katie woke up with a hangover. She remembered what happened last night. But she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, since she was super tired and drunk from all the tequila. Her own boyfriend was making out with her little sister. They both betrayed her. She was dressed in her clothes from last night. Her head hurt like hell and she felt like throwing up. She headed into the bathroom and threw up. She changed into one of her old soccer shirts and pajama pants. She washed her face and squealed at the coldness of the water and went downstairs to take some Aspirin. She plopped on the couch and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps and looked to see Maya walking in the kitchen. "Good morning, Katie," Maya said nervously, waving. Katie ignored her and threw her head back on the pillow on the couch. Maya sighed and walked up to her. "You know you can't ignore me forever," Maya said to Katie. Katie still ignored her as she picked up her fashion magazine issue of _The Vintage Closet _and pretended to read until Maya left. Maya stayed there. "Look, Katie. I'm sorry Jake and I didn't tell you sooner. But we didn't want to hurt you, Katie."

Katie put her magazine down. "And so you two decided to sneak around behind my back and hook up? Thanks, Maya." Katie rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine. Maya fumbled with her hands. "Look, we-didn't mean to, Katie. It just kind of happened." Katie got up and walked up to Maya, all up in her face. "_Find your own boyfriend, Maya. Or we'll all be looking at Boiler room Maya._" Katie shoulder passed Maya and went to eat breakfast. Although Maya hasn't been anywhere near the school boiler room, she knew the 'boiler room' was where students go to have sex. Maya gulped. Did Katie think of her as a slut?

School was torture for both Maya and Jake. People called Maya a slut, and people called Jake a pedophile. Tori and Tristan supported Maya, though. Maya walked in the computer lab and saw people whispering and snickering. Maya rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them as she logged on to one of the computers. She checked out one of the websites she heard some students talking about. She typed in on the browser, '_Degrassi Gossip Central_' and on the homepage was an article, along with a picture of Maya and Jake talking in the hallway. She read the article. _OMG! Katie Matlin, former student council president and soccer star, boyfriend Jake Martin and little sister, Maya Matlin are having a fling? OMG! Looks like little Maya Matlin could be the next Bianca DeSouza! Innocent, quirky cello player? Nope. Boyfriend stealing slut? Yup._"

Maya read enough and ran out of the school and to her house. "Maya, where are you going?" Tori asked as Maya ignored her and ran, tears streaming down her face. She looked in the medicine cabinet, searching for what she was looking for. She tore through the shelf, knocking down bottles and boxes of medicine. She cried loudly and found some Xanax at the back of the cabinet. She opened it and before pouring any in her hand she felt someone hug her from behind. She cried as the person shushed her. She turned and saw Jake hugging her and rocking her. "Jake, why are you here," Maya asked, sniffling. Jake stroked Mayas hair. "Your friend Tori told me that she was worried because you left school early," Jake said. He kissed her on the cheek. "And here you are. What are you doing home?" Jake took the capsule of pills from Mayas hand. He read the bottle and took Maya in his arms, hugging her tightly. Maya sobbed in Jakes arms. "People are saying hurtful things about us," Maya said, snuggling into Jake's chest. Jake stroked Mayas hair and kissed her on her forehead. "Don't listen to them, Maya. I love you, and I don't care what anybody thinks." Maya stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jake. Jake kissed her back, not letting go. Maya kissed Jake with so much passion. Jake held Maya by her waist and Maya stroked Jake's face as she kissed him. Jake slid his tongue into Mayas mouth and Maya accepted the invitation, opening her mouth wider. Maya smiled as she took Jakes hand and brought him to the couch, which is where the very first time they had a makeout session. Maya lay on the couch as Jake climbed on top of her, kissing her with much love and passion. Maya wrapped her arms around Jakes neck and kissed him as Jake held himself up with his hands. Maya kissed and bit on Jakes neck and Jake moaned as he bit his tongue. Maya messed up Jakes hair with her hands as she continued kissing Jakes neck. Both Jakes hands rubbed Mayas back. Maya pulled away and smiled, as Jake wiped away her tears from earlier. "So, should we…" Jake shrugged. "I'm not sure, should we?" Maya smiled at him and left another peck on his lips. "Only if you're ready," Jake said, kissing Maya again. Maya stroked his hair and giggled. "Can we just kiss for now?" She kissed Jake all over his face as she unbuttoned Jakes shirt, pushing him back. She took off her red sweater and threw it on the ground with Jakes shirt. She went down and kissed Jakes chest from down to up, and stopped at his face, pinching his nose playfully. Jake giggled as he desperately dived for Maya, kissing her harder and more passionately. Maya stood up and put her sweater back on, as Jake put on his plaid shirt. "So, no more being sad, okay? I hope our little 'session' helped you feel better," Jake said, winking at Maya as he buttoned his shirt. Maya giggled and blushed. She playfully poked Jake in the abs as she ate some ice cream. She stuck a finger in her ice cream and wiped some on Jakes nose as he laughed. "So, do you want to go back to school?" Maya shook her head. "No," she said, holding Jakes hand. "I want to stay here, just for the rest of the day. With you," she said as she kissed Jakes cheek.


End file.
